


Backstage Surprise

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, panicky harry, real birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you feeling okay?" Harry murmured, concern etched in features. The older boy nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you sure? You looked pale in the middle of 'What Makes You Beautiful'."</p><p> Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's stubbornness. "Harry, I. Am. Fine. I think it was just Braxton Hicks. I've been having those a lot lately," He stated. </p><p>"What makes you think they aren't real contractions?" Harry questioned.</p><p> "One, my water hasn't broke, and two-" Louis' blue eyes widened when he felt liquid between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another mpreg/birth for you lovely readers! :) 
> 
> I've read all the comments and I'll try to get sequels out to those who requested them! :D I have a gang of stories from when I posted on tumblr before I deleted it, so those should be up pretty soon as well! :D

Louis waddled off stage after they had sang their hearts out of WMYB. The remaining boys of One direction had surrounded the pregnant lad not only to protect him, but the baby that had been living in his tummy for the past eight and a half months. Harry smiled and pulled his boyfriend into his side as they walked off stage, pecking his lips when they made it backstage. All the other boys scattered to do God knows what, leaving Louis and Harry alone. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry murmured, concern etched in features. The older boy nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you sure? You looked pale in the middle of 'What Makes You Beautiful'."

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's stubbornness. "Harry, I. Am. Fine. I think it was just Braxton Hicks. I've been having those a lot lately," He stated. 

"What makes you think they aren't real contractions?" Harry questioned.

"One, my water hasn't broke, and two-" Louis' blue eyes widened when he felt liquid between his legs. 

Harry furrowed his brows at his boyfriend's panic-stricken face. "What is it? What's wrong Lou?" Harry asked frantically, hands reaching out to Louis' hips. 

The Doncaster lad looked up at Harry with frenzied eyes. "M-My water just broke," he whispered. The taller boy's eyes mimicked his boyfriend's and his eyes travelled down his body. Harry's feet were frozen in place as were Louis' until Louis felt the first contraction. "Agh!" Louis yelped, putting his hands on either side of his belly. 

Harry immediately jumped into action and put a hand on Louis' back. "Breathe..breathe, baby," he whispered. "Can I get a chair?!" He called to the stagehands. Harry helped his boyfriend down into the fold up and crouched down in front of him. "Okay, Lou, as soon as you're ready I'll take you to the hospital," he said softly. 

Louis shook his head. "No, I can't wait that long," Louis panted as his panicked blue eyes met green ones. 

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned. 

"I mean that she isn't wai-TING!" He grunted and hunched over as another contraction ripped through his body. "Haz..she's coming.." He whispered when he recovered from the contraction. 

Harry nodded frantically. "Okay, okay, okay... Breathe, Louis, breathe," He whispered to himself. "It's our baby. You can do this. You can do this," he told himself. 

Louis laughed tiredly at his nervous boyfriend. "Harry? Just take me to the dressing room. I don't need all these people wat-CHING!" He gasped. The Cheshire lad helped his boyfriend through the contraction. When it was over, he helped Lou to the dressing room. 

They'd managed to make it to the dressing room, only stopping once while Louis' had a contraction. Harry lowered his pregnant boyfriend onto the couch. He shrugged Louis' black maternity skinnies off and tossed them aside. Harry stood up and kissed Louis softly. "I'm gonna go get towels. Don't push while I'm gone and remember to breathe," Harry instructed. 

"Oh, right, Haz, I thought I'd just stop breathing in the middle of labor," The shorter boy scoffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sarcastic tone. "You know what I meant, Lou" he said before leaving to get the supplies. 

While his boyfriend was running around the dressing room like a chicken with its head cut off, Louis managed to call Liam and explain what was going on between the contractions. Liam promised to be there soon and Louis hung up. He breathed heavily as he suffered another contraction. "Haarrrryy! Hurry!" He yelled, gripping the cushion of the couch. 

The curly haired boy rushed back in with towels and other supplies and sat between Louis' legs. "O-okay Lou. I'm gonna take off your b-boxers and-" he started. 

"Fuck, Haz, just do it!" Louis yelled and flopped his sweaty head back on the couch. 

Harry nodded and quickly obeyed. He pulled Louis' boxers off and as soon as he saw the baby's head crowning, his face paled. "I-I can't, Lou. I can't do it," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Lou I can't. But I..I'll get Liam or something. I'll be right back," he promised, causing his boyfriend to groan. 

"Hurry," Louis whined and tried not to let his body push. Harry jerked open the door and crashed into a body. "Hey! Any baby yet?" Liam asked after he and Harry steadied themselves. 

"God, Liam get in here!" Louis screeched, his eyes screwed shut. 

Liam pushed past Harry and over to Lou. "Oh, God, you're crowning." The brown eyed boy stated. 

"No fuck," Louis breathed. "Harry can't do it," he said and Liam's eyes widened. 

"I have a weak stomach," Harry grumbled and sat beside Lou and grabbed his hand. 

A familiar Irish accent filled the room. "I heard there's a baby-" he started. As soon as Niall's eyes landed on the baby trying to push her way out of her dad, his face paled and his eyes fell shut. Zayn walked in behind him just in time to catch him. "We will wait outside," he laughed and pulled Niall out into the hall, closing the door after him. 

Louis laughed tiredly. His eyes widened and he grunted as he pushed involuntarily. "Fuck!" He moaned. 

Liam quickly situated himself between Louis' legs. "Okay Lou..um, Harry, get behind him and hold his hands or something," he instructed. Harry nodded and quickly obeyed, situating his legs on either side of Louis' and grabbed his hands. 

Louis' squeezed Harry's hand as he boredown again, knuckles going white from his tight grasp. "Fuck!" He gasped when the head popped out. 

Liam quickly cleared her airways and smiled up at the blue eyed boy. "Good job Lou. Another big push," Daddy Direction instructed. 

Louis hunched forward, red faced and pushed again. "Ahh!" He yelled when the shoulders started pushing through. After a few agonizing moments of pushing, he collapsed his head back on Harry shoulder. "I can't do it." He whispered. 

"Yes, you can Lou. You've got to. Our daughter is waiting to meet us," the green eyed boy whispered and kissed Louis' neck. 

"Harry's right," Liam agreed. "She needs you Lou. If you don't push, she will die," he said seriously. 

Louis sniffled and nodded. "It just hurts," he whimpered but knew their baby girl needed him.   
He lurched forward, wiggling his hands out of Harry’s grip in favor of grabbing underneath his knees and pushed hard as Liam gently tugged on her shoulders. The smaller boy gasped as he felt the baby slip out of him and into Liam's arms. Daddy Direction quickly lifted her and placed her on her daddy's chest as she wailed. 

"Oh, hi beautiful," Louis whispered as his blue eyes filled with tears. "Hazza, look at her. She’s gorgeous," he whispered. 

Harry had to wipe away his one tears as he smiled down at the newborn, breathless at the sight.

***

Louis leaned back against the dozen of pillows propping him upand stared down at his new daughter. "You're so pretty. Yes you are. Open those little eyes so daddy can see them," he cooed and lightly rubbed her cheek. 

Harry smiled from his seat next to Louis' bed. "I hope she has your eyes," he said softly.   
Louis looked over and shook his head. "No. They need to be yours," he stated. 

"Nope. Yours," Harry insisted. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever they are, they will be gorgeous," he said softly and Harry nodded in agreement. 

A knock on the door pulled the new daddies out of their trance. "Come in," Louis called to the doo. The door creaked open revealing the excited faces of Jay and Anne. 

"Oh my goodness!" Anne squealed as both grandmas rushed over to see their granddaughter. 

"Oh, Lou, she's beautiful. You and Harry did a wonderful job," Jay complimented. 

"She looks like Harry when he was born. Her little nose is identical to his," Anne giggled. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Louis asked tiredly. 

"Oh, yes of course," Anne nodded and held her arms out for the baby. Louis carefully placed her in the woman's arms as she gasped at the tiny infant. "Oh my, Louis, she's absolutely beautiful," Anne whispered. 

Louis smiled proudly and turned to Harry. He reached his hands out toward him making grabby hands for him. "Lay with me," he whined. Harry chuckled and got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair and scooted Louis over so he could sit beside him. Louis snuggled against Harry and closed his eyes. 

"What's her name?" Jay asked quietly, peering over Anne's shoulder to see. 

"Mia Alexis Tomlinson," Harry said, considering his boyfriend had fallen asleep. 

"Oh that's beautiful," Jay said and smiled at her sleeping son. Harry nodded with a warm smile. 

"Jay, do you wanna hold her?" Anne asked and Louis' mum nodded excitedly.

Anne handed Mia over and went over to her son. "Gem wanted to come see but she had a pile of essays but she’ll be by later," she said softly and Harry nodded. "You know, just because you have a baby now doesn't mean you've stopped being mine," Anne murmured and kissed his forehead. 

Harry felt his eyes well with tears but he quickly blinked them away. "Never mum. Never," 

"Well, I've gotta go. Robin had work today and I'm sure he's expecting dinner when he gets home. I want lots of pictures!" Harry's mum said and smiled. 

Harry mimicked her smile, expressing that sixteen year-old boy again. "Course. See you soon. Love you," he said with a small wave. 

"Love you too, sweetheart. Take care," Anne said and kissed Lou and Harry's foreheads then left. 

Jay grinned at Harry. "When do you plan on doing it?" She asked. 

"When we take Mia home," Harry said happily. "Do you wanna see it?" He asked. 

"Oh yes! Of course!" Jay nearly squealed and walked over beside Harry. Harry pulled out a velvet box in his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver engagement band. 

"Oh Harry! He's going to love it!" Jay gushed. 

Harry smiled. "You think so?" he asked. 

"I know so." Jay said confidently. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her back pocket. 

"Well, the girls are waiting on dinner also, so I've gotta head home," she said sadly. "I'll probably bring the girls up to see her tomorrow." 

Harry nodded as he slipped the box back in his pocket. "Thanks Mrs. T." he said softly. 

Jay put Mia in her little cot and hugged Harry. "No problem, sweetheart. Tell my baby I said I love him when he wakes."

"Of course,"

"Ok. I gotta go now. Love you boys," she said and kissed both of their cheeks. 

"We love you too," Harry said and waved. Jay pressed a soft kiss to Mia’s forehead then walked out of the room, leaving the new daddies to rest one more full night before Mia came home and changed their whole world. For the better, of course.


End file.
